Many companies that sell products have sales organizations that interact with potential customers to determine what combinations of products the customers are interested in. For example, a sales representative A may interact with a customer B to determine that customer B is interested in buying a combination of products that include a particular type of server SV1, a particular type of memory M1, and software S1 and S2 and sales representative C may interact with customer D to determine that customer D is interested in buying a combination of products that include a particular type of server SV2, a particular type of memory M1, and software S2 and S3.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.